GM's Journal - June, 13 AD
Back to May. # # #Arrive in Azy Cay and Carouse - doing it all in one night ... #*Inardal spends 150 Pieces of Eight - and gets drunk! #**She also meets with Azy Anglesea and learns that she is interested in rehousing women that need a new place to live - if the crew were to Do the Right Thing and help out, then it would be appreciated. #*Senra spends 400 Pieces of Eight - and gets drunk! #*Grool spends 305 Pieces of Eight - and isn't drunk!!! #*Ben spends 145 Pieces of Eight - and isn't drunk!!! # Sell goods and buy food at Azy Cay - ready to set sail again next morning, heading for the Kehana flumes, via Lanos. # #Inardal spots a Great White following the ship, they decide to ignore it. # # #Go fishing of the coast of Bristo and collect 30 Provisions worth of fish. #Senra is visited by the Ghostly Captain of The Black Prince who requests their aid in laying him to eternal rest. The choose to help him, but leave Victoria and her Father at Lanos first. # #Arrive at Lanos. Sell 2 Cargo spaces of food for 200 pieces of eight in total, leave Victoria and her Father at Lanos to 'retire'. Spend a night carousing. #Set sail to find The Black Prince. # # # # # #Arrive near the wreck of The Black Prince. Gruul spies a sail on the horizon that appears to be heading this way. Grull spies on them with Inardal's spyglass and discovers that they are Pirates! There is general panic on the ship, and Inardal summons a Storm! #*The following Adventure cards are played on the Pirate Ship #**Cursed Zone (All the Ships rolls are at -1) The Captain of the Black Prince intervenes #**Wet Gunpowder - each of the enemies shots has a 50% chance of 'missing' The storm catches them unawares and the powder is dampened. #*Ben fires at the Pirate Ship but his shot is completely wide, while a bolt of lightning from the storm strikes the enemy ship and damages it heavily. The Belinda suffers damage to the Rudder thanks to the high seas. #*Senra keeps control of the ship, but the enemy turns into a wave and the entire crew are swept overboard! With no crew on board the ship it soon flounders and sinks. #*It is decided that the Pirate Crew should be rescued. Four of them are pulled from the sea still alive #**John Smith, an honest, 24-year old Englishman from Earth, circa 1673. #**Senor Miguel Figuroa, a Spaniard from Earth, circa 1547. He is 50+ years old, but not certain of his exact age. #**Caris and Cais Cath, two proud masaquani twins aged 27 who protect each other first and follow orders second. #The storm ridden out, they interview their new crew ...All are signed on to ply the seas alongside our heroes, and then they begin the descent to The Black Prince. #*Ben, Gruul and Senra take the environmental protection and dive beneath the waves. #*They find the Captains Chest, Senra and Gruul breaking into the Captains Cabin while Ben keeps watch. #*As they leave, hands thrust up from beneath the deck and grab hold of Gruul, who is carrying the Captains chest. Senra and Ben are shaken by the sight, while Gruul is shaken by the grasping hands. #*They recover their nerve and Senra cuts one of the hands holding Gruul, noticing it wears a manacle, Ben also swims in to help. #*Senra swims away, trying to get into the hold, while Ben and Gruul try to escape again. #*Senra reaches the hold and sees 30 figures, animated though long dead, manacled to the beams. #*Gruul and Ben swim down with the chest and the figures start to reach for him #*Senra approaches them and one turns to bite her. #*They back away and search the rest of the ship, then return to the surface. #*Checking the contents of the chest they find. #**Charts and Papers for the Americas on Earth #**A Ships Manifest for The Black Prince #**A silver locket containing a picture of a dark-haired woman. #*Iago demands the locket, but when the crew read the manifest and discover that his Cargo was indeed slaves and that he frequently lost up to 50% of his cargo, they decide he is not worth saving. Senra is torn though as she promised to help him. He also offers them treasure (in a secret compartment in the bottom of the chest) and then turns to threats. #*Inardal takes the decision from her hands and takes the locket and dives overboard, dropping the locket beneath the waves. #They sail to one of the Whip Islands to careen and repair. #Arriving they search for wood to turn into Timber Gaining 20 Pieces of Eight Worth. #Searching for wood again. 20 more pieces of Eight worth. #And finally another 95 pieces of Eight worth. # # # # # # On to July.